Therapy Sessions
by DensiLover116
Summary: Felicity is dealing with the repercussions of her accident and along the way finds out a secret about Oliver that can change their relationship forever. Then what happens when there's this new hot doctor that's working with her?
1. Chapter 1

' _ **Therapy Sessions'**_

 _ **(Chapter )**_

A:N/ I hope you guys like this story. I decided to write about Felicity and her dealing with what happened to her after the accident. I hope you all like it!

* * *

After the accident Felicity didn't quite feel like herself anymore. It's like a part of her had died a little in that limo. It was supposed to be the best night of her life. She was going a step further in a future with the man that she loved… and then it was all taken away from her.

She remembered being so happy and in love as she intertwined her fingers with his and then they kissed and it was like the rest of the world faded as they enjoyed their small bliss together. The next thing that she remembers is waking up in the hospital bed, everything aching and the only comfort she has is one that she's become familiar with… his hand in hers. She blinks her eyes a couple times and then focuses her eyes on her surroundings then on him. He looks exhausted and she lifts her hand up as much as she can anyway with all the wires and tubes she has in her arm. She lightly runs her hand through his hair and it startles him at first but eventually she sees him look up at her with something she hasn't seen before. It's like a mixture of happiness, shock, and anguish mixed in with some guilt.

"Hey." He says as if he's bracing her for something else.

"Oliver… what happened?"

"It's a long story Felicity… I'm just glad that you're awake, we were all so worried about you."

"Then give me the short version."

"We were headed back home when we got ambushed by Darhk's men… Felicity I thought I had protected you but then the second that I moved away from you, you got hurt and it was all my fault… I…I'm so sorry Felicity I should've tried harder or thought of a better way to get out of there but…"

She cut him off before he could finish.

"Oliver this wasn't your fault, what happened to me wasn't your fault we all agreed to stop being scared and we knew the consequences of outing Darhk. So don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, unless the next words out of your mouth are 'I love you' then I don't want to hear it."

"I love you."

"There know was that so hard?"

She looked at him and she knew that something was wrong because it looked like there was something more that he had to tell her but he didn't get the chance to because the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Smoak, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot. Sorry I mean I feel as okay as anyone can be after what happened, I guess."

"And pain wise? On a scale of 1-10."

"Definitely an 8 or high 9."

"Well I'll send a nurse in to administer you something to help with the pain. And then later we'll discuss your aftercare. I already gave the list of information to your boyfriend here."

"Fiancé actually. And what kind of aftercare exactly?"

"Um… doctor can I speak to you privately for a second?"  
"Sure Mr. Queen."

They went out in the hallway and were having what looked like an extreme conversation. But Felicity couldn't concern herself right now with that because a nurse had just walked in and gave her some pain medicine. She was slowly starting to fall asleep and the last thing she could remember was the doctor and Oliver talking and saying something about having to tell her because she'd find out eventually.

* * *

It had been two weeks later and after being told that she'd probably never walk again was so much of a shock that they had to sedate her due to her panic attack that she had.

So now here she is at their loft in a wheelchair. Which is so uncomfortable btw which she hasn't let go unnoticed? So she put a decorative pillow on it and it felt somewhat better, but it still saddened her that she wouldn't be able to do the things she did before. Like take a morning run, not that she did much of that but still she liked her options. She wouldn't be able to wear her heels for a while maybe never… but she didn't let her mind wander that far because if she were being honest if she did think about it too much she'd probably end up sobbing again. And then it would just bring back all those horrible memories from the accident.

Today was her first appointment with a physician whose specialty was in therapy. And this rehab facility that she was going to was supposed to be state of the art and with superb doctors who would be able to help her. And she did a lot of research on this place and was hopeful due to their success rate.

It definitely would take some time a lot of time but she remained hopeful. She had to because she wanted to get better not only for herself but for the people who loved her and supported her through this. She didn't want this to be the thing that broke her or Oliver for that matter. She could still see the guilt in his eyes and she hated that Darhk did this to him. It was like he won somehow and she was determined to prove him wrong. She would be the first one to walk right up to him and give her a piece of her mind. Metaphorically thinking because, Oliver will never let her do that again. It's not like she hadn't done it before with someone as equally terrifying. But now that would be harder to do because Oliver barely let's her out of his sight. It was an emergency meeting that had called him in and as mayor now it was mandatory to go. He objected at first but she assured him that she'd be fine and if she needed anything she'd call him. That didn't stop him from calling every ten minutes though.

* * *

Digg had taken her to her first appointment and despite her protest he stayed and waited for her to finish. It went well, well it was difficult at first but she got the hang of it and if it helped her get better then she was all for it. She went home that night and fell right into bed.

She'd been going to physical therapy for a couple weeks now and was doing better. So she was surprised that she didn't see her regular doctor there. Instead she found herself face to face with someone who looked to good looking to be a doctor. Not that there was anything wrong with that because hello McSteamy and McDreamy.

"Thanks but I prefer Dr. Smith."

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

She blushed and apologized.

"I'm sorry it's this brain to mouth filter thing I have, I'm working on it but I haven't been very successful, and that usually ends in me babbling. Which will end in 3, 2, 1."

"It's fine Ms. Smoak and it's refreshing to meet someone so genuine."

"Thank you, and please call me Felicity."

"Felicity. I like it."

Well that made her blush even more. Needless to say the rest of her session was a little awkward.

"Well Felicity, were done for the day and make sure to practice some of the new exercises that I gave you."

"Thanks Dr. Smith."

"You're very welcome. Is someone coming to pick you up?"  
"Yes, I have a friend waiting for me. He's the tall muscular one over there looking at us."

"Oh, I noticed him and I wondered why he kept looking at us weird."

"He's just protective. Especially now and with the accident."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault. John's just protective he's my friend and also my new bodyguard apparently."

"So he's not some crazy stalker boyfriend?"

"No, no boyfriend just a friend."

"Good. I mean that he's not a stalker."

"I think my babblings contagious Dr."

She smiled at him and headed into the locker rooms for the patients to use while there. It had a locker and shower if anyone needed it but she just changed her top and grabbed her purse and headed out to see John.

* * *

They arrived at her loft and Digg helped her get settled into the couch while he ordered them some Chinese for lunch.

"So interesting session today huh?"

"Yeah, it was intense. This new doctor definitely worked me harder today. Not that there was anything wrong with my old doctor I'm happy he got promoted and everything I just hoped for a little notice that I'd get a new doctor. A young one who isn't too bad looking."

"Uh-huh." He gave her a look.

"What?"

"Felicity, I love you and you're one of the smartest persons I know, but sometimes you can be clueless."

"To what?"

"So you're telling me you didn't notice the new doctor flirting with you?"

"What! He was so not!"

"Yes, he was and you're lucky I was there instead of Oliver. Because believe me he wouldn't be able to control himself."

"Yeah, Oliver hasn't really taken me to therapy. I mean he would if I needed him to but I just don't like the pain and guilt that I still see in his eyes."

"I know this is hard on him, for the both of you."

"Yeah, but we've been through so much; we'll get through this to."

* * *

Diggle had to babysit Sara today because Lyla had an urgent Argus issue to attend to. So today she was accompanied by one Thea Queen.

Her and Thea hadn't really been that close but with what had happened with Oliver in Nanda Parbat they grew closer with the thought of losing him. In the end they ended up with a friendship that they hadn't had before. So when Digg wasn't able to take her to her session today, Thea offered and she was thankful.

So while they were waiting in the lobby for the car to come around they talked.

"So Felicity, tell me about this new doctor of yours."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, for starters why didn't you tell me how hot he was?"

"I honestly didn't notice."

"Really? You are a horrible liar Lis."

"Well maybe I'm just immune to his charm."

"Mm-hmm really. I'm not buying it, I mean look at him he's like a cross between McDreamy and McSteamy."

"I'm sure Roy would really appreciate that Thea."

"Look I'm happy with Roy really. But it doesn't hurt to look you know."

"Uh-huh sure whatever you say."

"What like you never noticed him?"

"Well… I haven't not noticed." She said inconspicuously.

"I knew it!"

"Thea! Keep your voice down, I don't want him to hear us."

She was about to respond but the car was there.

"Don't think we're done talking about this Lis!"

* * *

(Back at the loft.)

Thea had dropped her off and made sure that she was comfy on the couch. So she put on some Netflix and settled on watching Doctor Who. She hadn't really decided whether or not she liked this new doctor because let's be honest no one played him better than the tenth one. I mean hello, there's a reason when he regenerated he was the same. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed when Oliver came in.

"Hey, you're home early."

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you with some takeout."

He went over to the couch and placed the food down on the table and gave her a quick kiss.

"I missed you. Especially your kisses Mr. Queen."

"I missed you too. How was your session today?"

He asked as he went over to the kitchen to grab some plates and drinks.

"It went well; we're supposed to start this new thing next week with water exercise therapy."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, I think Thea really took to the new doctor though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she thinks he's cute and looks like McSteamy."

"Mc Who?"

"He's a character from Grey's Anatomy. That show I made you watch with me remember?"  
"Felicity, I love you but doctors don't look like that in real life."

"Well normally no. But she seemed to think so."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that he's okay, he's just fine. And by that I mean he's okay looking and okay he does look a little like him but I haven't really noticed at all really. You know you can stop me from talking anytime."

He kissed her again and she managed to feel better at her babbling.

"Don't worry; he doesn't stand a chance against you."

"Well, I hope not. Because there is no way he'd win."

"Is that so Mr. Queen?"

"Yes it is, Mrs. Queen." He kissed her softly again.

"I like the sound of that. But how do you know I won't keep my last name or maybe I'm the type to hyphenate?"

"Felicity you can do whatever you want as long as you say 'I do'."

"I do."

This time it was her who kissed him.

They ate and watched a couple more episodes before he helped her to bed and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Thea really it isn't necessary that you bring me today. Digg said he could."

"I know Lis, but he deserves a break and besides you have that new water therapy today and do you really want Digg to help get your suit on?"

That thought hadn't really crossed her mind. But she agreed reluctantly to have Thea take her.

"Okay, good I'll be over in five minutes to pick you up."

"I'll see you soon bye."

They arrived to the facility and Thea helped her into the girls locker room to change.

"Thanks for helping me Thea. It would've really been awkward if Digg had to help me. Not that I would let him because that would be weird right? I mean I really don't need anyone else see me naked and helping me get dressed. I already have someone at home to do that, he doesn't seem to mind all that much though he actually gets distracted sometimes and it usually ends up with him doing this th…. "

"Lis! Seriously way tmi! I don't need to know what you and my brother do."

"Oops sorry. I didn't mean to say all that." Now she was blushing with her thoughts on how Oliver helps her get dressed and 'no Felicity don't get distracted.'

Felicity grabbed her towel and put her purse and accessories in her secured locker.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's mandatory that we have no accessories on. It saves time for when we have to get x-rays and have to get treatments and plus the water has these chemicals that are horrible for jewelry."

"So that's why you took your ring off?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave it at home because I love it so much and I only take it off for therapy sessions. Other than that I never take it off. Because honestly I don't think I ever could or would."

"Okay, good." She sighed in relief.

"Why? Why'd you think I'd take it off?"

"Oh, no reason. Just seemed a little weird that's all. And besides I know how much you and Ollie love each other… I just love you two together and I don't want anything to come between you guys."

She grabbed her hand in hers and said.

"Thea. That would never happen. We've been through too much to throw it all away."

"I know. I just want you two to be happy. I've seen too many relationships spiral out, I don't want that to happen to ya'll."

"It won't don't worry."

"Okay, I'll try not to."

"We should go. We don't want to be late for the session."

"Right. And Felicity you look great in that suit."

"Thanks."

She had chosen a one-piece suit that was aqua blue and had braided pink crisscross ribbon in the front and tied in the back.

She was at the indoor pool. Well it was a huge pool with clear blue water, well it still had chlorine and other chemicals but the border was beautiful like a mosaic tile. And the roof was amazing it had pillars on it and then upstairs there was another workout room.

She was taking in the scenery and hadn't noticed looking at her with something she hadn't seen before. It kinda looked like he was shocked when he saw her.

"Dr. Smith are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine. I just I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Well you're different you don't have your glasses on today and you're in a swimsuit. You're very beautiful Ms. Smoak."

If she wasn't blushing before she sure was now. Maybe Digg had been right when he said the Dr. was flirting with her? I mean he couldn't be right? Why would someone who looks like that be interested in an IT girl? Not that there's anything wrong with that. She knew she was pretty but not like a tall gorgeous leggy model like some people she knew.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you Ms. Smoak."

"Hmm... Oh no you didn't it's just you caught me by surprise that's all."

"Right, well I'll try to not let it happen again. We should get to work."

"Right."

* * *

"Lis what's up? You've been strangely quiet and that is so not like you. So spill what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really."

"No I don't think so, tell me."

"Well today… I think Dr. Smith likes me."

"Well of course he does you're amazing."

"Not like that. I think he likes me, likes me."

"Why what happened?"

"I think he kind of flirted with me."

"Really? Well you're a very beautiful woman Felicity and other guys are going to notice."

"I'm not the type of person that guys usually crush on Thea."

"Lis, look you might not see it but you're beautiful and amazing and killer smart. And that's a rare combination. Other guys are bound to notice."

"I don't care what other guys think Thea, I already found the perfect guy and he's all I need."

"Well that's nice to hear. And besides I'm sure the doctor knows you're off limits and plus he's your doctor and knows there's boundaries between you."

"I know, and don't think he would ever cross that line he's too professional for that."

"Well if things get too weird you know I always have your back and besides if not Digg can give him a talking to." She smirked and winked at her.

"Ha, yeah I could see that going over well."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Therapy Sessions (2)**_

Chapter 2

Felicity's therapy was going really well and after a couple weeks she had a day off due to 's family emergency. So she was at home laying in bed with her soon to be husband.

"Mm this feels so nice. Waking up to you, I've missed this. Lately it seems one of us is up and out before the other."

"I know, I'm sorry that my schedules been so hectic lately. But I'm glad that we can spend today together. I don't have to be at the office today. So I was thinking that maybe we can have a picnic lunch? What do you think?"  
"I think that sounds amazing."

* * *

They were at the park and managed to find a spot with a tree so she lay on the blanket while Oliver set the food out in front of them.

"I made some chicken sandwiches and brought some fruit. And some lemonade to drink.

"Did I ever tell you that I love the fact that you can cook?"

"I love cooking, and besides at least one of us is good at it."

"Ow! What was that for?" She smacked his chest lightly.

"That was for being a smart ass."

"And besides maybe one day you can teach me to cook?"

"Really? I would love to." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well as long as you're patient, because I didn't exactly grow up with a good role model."

"Felicity, I'm pretty sure that If I can face down mirakuru soldiers then I can have the patients to teach you."

"Really? You're going with that analogy?"  
"Well, you're the one who used it first."

She glared at him while he fixed her plate.

"You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

Felicity was back to therapy on Monday and things were getting better she had an intense workout but it only meant that she was one step closer to her recovery and hopefully one day she'll regain her ability to walk again. So that's why she was here in the middle of her exercise enduring the soreness she could barely feel. Everything felt so numb but the therapy had been working so far and with more time she hoped it would get better.

"So Dr. why did you have to cancel our session last week? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all. I had a family emergency back home but I took care of it."

"Oh, okay. I'm really glad that things turned out well."

"Yeah, me too. It's a little difficult to travel back and forth, but it's worth it in the end."

"Yeah, I agree. Family is important. I understand that, I would do the same for my family and friends."

"You're remarkable Ms. Smoak."

"Thanks for remarking on it Doc."

* * *

John resumed taking her back to therapy and it was less awkward than before. Now he wasn't so intent on watching her like a hawk. He still watched her don't get her wrong, but now it was more of an understanding that he could wait in the waiting area for her instead of following her everywhere she went. If she needed him he'd be right there.

She was outside today working her legs out with a workout ball.

She lay on the mat while helped her move her legs onto the ball.

"So tell me about yourself, I feel like I've been her so long and we don't know that much about each other."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters is do you have any siblings? Are you in a relationship? Do you have any pets?"

"I do have siblings. Two in fact, a brother and a sister. But my brother actually passed away last year in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no not at all. It's something that I'm learning to deal with. It's been hard but things are getting better."

"Well I'm glad."

"Thank you."

"And to answer your other two questions. My work so far and I have one dog."

"Really, what kind?"

"I have a small husky, he's a handful."

"Aw, I'm sure he's adorable."

"Yeah, when he's not busy chewing on the furniture or howling at night. He's adorable."

"But I bet it's worth it, when you go home after a long day at work and he's there to cheer you up."

They continued to talk for a while more until her session was over.

* * *

Felicity woke up late, apparently her alarm refused to go off that day. So she woke up grumpy and a bit groggy. She defiantly wasn't going to be her normal morning person self today.

Usually Oliver was there to wake her up but today he had left early. Actually now that she thought about it he had been doing that a lot lately. It's like every month he leaves and comes back the next day or so. He'd say it was a business meeting and she'd understand because it was for his mayoral campaign and she supported still she couldn't help but feel like something was off with him lately. Like he was keeping something important from her. He'd been like that ever since they got back from their trip from Central City and he'd promised he'd tell her what had, had him acting so strange but he never did. And she couldn't help but think that maybe there was more to the story than he was letting on. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't open up to her.

She really couldn't dwell on this today though. She had a meeting with Curtis and she was already running late.

Digg dropped her off at work and Curtis was there waiting for her in her office.

"Hey, Curtis I'm so sorry that I'm late. My alarm didn't go off and I've just had a bad morning."

"It's okay, I've only been waiting for a little while and besides we all have off days every once in a while."

"Thanks Curtis."

They had been working on their latest project because really they needed to come up with one soon. They had promised the board that they'd have something soon but hadn't the slightest idea on what to do.

So they stayed there brainstorming and tinkering with some objects that they had. But things hadn't gone as expected.

They had been mixing some solvent when one of the beakers broke and let out this gas-like smoke in the air. And all she remembered was ringing and coughing and then total blackness.

She felt dazed and confused as to where she was and what had happened.

She blinked open her eyes and someone was staring at her a pair of green eyes. Not the blue she really wanted and expected to see.

"Hey how are you?"

" ? What are you doing here?"

"You're in a hospital and I work here when I'm not at the facility."

"What happened?"

"Well from what I hear, you and your employee were messing with some solvent when it fell and went everywhere and you two apparently inhaled it and passed out."

"Curtis! Is he okay?"  
"Yes, he's going to be fine. The two of you got very lucky. You should be released soon, as soon as your test results come back and if there good then you can go home."

"Thank you."

"Oh and there's a here to see you. He's the same guy that takes you to therapy right?"

"Yes, he's also my friend. Can you let him in please."

"I sure will."

He left the room and Digg entered it giving her a stern look.

"What did I tell you about overworking yourself?"

"Digg, I didn't it's just that Curtis and I had to come up with this new project and we got distracted and then 'poof' something fell and we passed out. It was a crazy accident is all."

"Well accident or not you two need to be more careful. And that project or yours can wait till you get better."

"I know and I promise that I'll be more careful."

She cleared her throat and he gave her some water.

"So I assume you didn't tell 'Mr. Gloom' that I was here?"

"I called him and left him a message but he hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"Hmm."

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Not yet."

"Felicity you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's just that lately he seems a bit off. Like he's keeping something from me."

"That boy and his secrets, you'd think he'd learn by now."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"No, all I know is it happened while we were in Central City."

"Maybe you should talk to Barry and see if he knows anything?"

"Maybe. I'll call him and ask him to stop by this week."

She was going to say more but then the doctor walked back into her room.

"Well good news , you're all clear to go."

"Yah."

"Digg can you take me home please. I really don't like hospitals."

"Sure thing."

"You just have to come in for a checkup just to make sure everything's okay. You can schedule it at reception before you leave."

"Okay, and thanks again ."

"Anytime, Felicity."

They smiled and she left with Digg.


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Therapy Sessions'**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **A:N/ I imagine her new doctor look like McSteamy from Grey's Anatomy. :)**_

* * *

Oliver had been on a redeye on his flight back home and had his phone on off for the plane ride.

So when he landed and grabbed his luggage he turned it back on to check if he'd missed anything.

He had several missed calls and a very angry voicemail from Digg.

He hauled a cab and headed home.

* * *

(Morning before)

Felicity was home and was still reeling from what happened yesterday and was surprised when she actually managed to get some sleep.

She made some coffee and grabbed her phone to call Barry.

He picked up right away.

"Hey, Felicity what's up?"

"Barry! Hey I was just wondering if you could maybe stop by for a quick visit? I need your help with something."

"Okay, I can be over in a fl…"

"Barry don't you dare finish that very cheesy sentence."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

He kept his word because he was at her loft in less than five minutes.

Barry arrived at the loft and she let him in.

"Barry, hey that was fast."

"Yeah, I came as soon as you called. So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Please, sit."

"Okay."

"Barry… I know what I'm about to ask you is a lot to ask of you… but I just have to know for sure."

"Okay, now you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Um… okay so there really is no real good way to say it so I'm just going to be blunt and say it."

"When we were all in Central City I noticed something. Something that was off with Oliver and I just thought since you were with him most of the time that you would know what had him acting so strange?"

"Felicity…."

"Barry look I know that I'm asking an awful lot, I know that you two have become friends. But you and I are friends too and at one point we were more than that… and I guess what I'm getting at is that if you ever cared about me at least just a little even if it's just as a friend then you'd be honest with me."

"Felicity, of course I care about you. And even though we didn't work out doesn't mean that I don't care about you. We're still friends in spite of it. And I do know something but I don't think it's my place to tell you. He should be the one to tell you."

"I knew something was off, I still do. It's just I'm missing this whole big thing and I can't place what it is. And I feel helpless. Like everything around me is crumbling down and if it was one thing that I knew for sure that I had a hold of was my relationship with him. And now he's reverted back to his old self. The old Oliver that lies and doesn't trust people with his problems. So if you know something then please tell me."

"I don't think that I should but… all I can tell you is that it has to deal with his past and it also has to do with a blood sample that I took from him."

"Blood sample?"  
"Yeah."

"Look, I should really go there's this new meta that has us working overtime. But Felicity please just talk to him."

"Thanks, Barry."

They said their goodbyes and he left back to Central City.

Felicity knew she could easily find out what that something was now that she had more information about it. But she had this feeling that if she did that everything would change.

She debated it for a while before finally deciding what she was going to do. She grabbed her tablet and hacked into the CCPD and looked up that sample that Barry had taken from Oliver.

She found what she was looking for and she was right it changed everything.

* * *

She saw it right in front of her in plain text. It was a positive match. Oliver Queen was a father to a little boy. And she had hoped she'd be wrong about it. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had imagined starting a new life a new family with him and now things were different. She knew he had a son, a son that he didn't tell her about. Why would he keep this from her? Did he not trust her with it? Did he think she wasn't ready to be a stepmom? Did he think she wouldn't be good at it? There were so many questions and it was overloading her head. She didn't know what would happen next but one thing was certain, she needed to talk to him and get some answers about all this.

* * *

It was late when she heard the door being opened. She knew it had to be him and she felt so many things at that moment; anger, betrayed, nervous, unsure, and hurt. She was definitely hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on with him. She had opened up to him about so many things and he couldn't do the same. So what did that say about their future together? Did they still have one? Could they?

"Felicity!?"

She heard him calling her name as soon as he closed the door.

"I'm in the bedroom!"

She could hear him running up to see her.

"Felicity! What happened are you okay?"

She couldn't look at him. She knew if she did then he'd see that she'd been crying and he would know something was wrong and if she looked at him then the tears would just start all over again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He knelt beside the bed and grabbed one of her hands.

"Oliver." She said and withdrew her hand from his.

"Felicity what's wrong? Have you been crying? Are you hurt?  
"That would be an understatement for what I'm feeling right now."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you today. I know there's no excuse for it but believe me if I could have been here I would have."

"Oliver… it's not just that that's bothering me."

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

"It's everything. You've been gone a lot and at first I thought 'Okay he's real busy with his campaign and then there's our after work activities and everything else. So it could just be that right?' But it wasn't and then at one point I thought maybe it's me? Maybe me being like this now is why he's always gone so much?"

"Felicity, no it's not that. Don't ever think that. I love you just the way you are and that's not going to change ever!"

"I thought you loved me I really did. Because after everything that we've been through we should be more than this. More than lies and betrayal and trust Oliver! You don't trust me!" She could feel the tears slipping out now.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, Oliver!"

"Know what?"

"I know the real reason behind all your trips and why you were acting strange when we visited CC."

"You know? How do you know?"

"I found out. It doesn't matter how but I know. And you know what hurts the most?"

"Felicity…"

"No! You know what hurt the most!? The fact that you didn't trust me with this! God Oliver, we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together! For better or for worse but we got to the worse before we even got to say 'I do'."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"You weren't were you?"

"You were just going to go along with the lie and hope I didn't find out? What were we supposed to get married with this huge lie between us?"  
"I don't know what to say."

"You don't know? Well I don't know anymore either Oliver."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't trust me or believe in our relationship enough to tell me the truth."

"Felicity…I."

"I think we need some space and time a part Oliver. I really don't know what's going to happen with us or if there even is an us anymore."

"I think maybe you should go. I can't live with you anymore it hurts too much. Or I can go? I can call my mom and have her pick me up tomorrow and I can stay with her for a while or maybe my old place is still available?"

"No, I'll go. You should stay here."

"It was Thea's place and it feels wrong if I take it."

"This was my fault so I'll go."

"I'll stay at the lair tonight and we'll figure out the rest later."

He got up to leave but before he left he turned around and said.

"Felicity, I want you to know that I'm sorry about lying to you and know that I will do everything I can to make it up to you and that I will get you back."

He left and as she heard the door close the tears fell and fell until she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Therapy Sessions**_

 _ **Chapter 4.**_

* * *

She skipped therapy the next day. Not really feeling like going anywhere. She stayed in bed and ignored all the calls she got and just sat there in bed watching whatever TV show was on while she drowned her sorrows in mint chocolate chip and some left over pizza she had.

* * *

She went to therapy again after a little nagging from Thea. Even after the breakup with Oliver she was still there for her and she understood the reasons behind it. So Thea accompanied her today and waited until she was ready to go.

"Hey Felicity, I missed you the past couple of days. I thought you abandoned me for a better doctor."

"No, I would never. And I had some personal things to deal with. It's been really hard and I've had to adjust to things. But I'm back now and I'm ready and determined to work just as hard."

"Well I'm sorry for whatever you're going through. And I'm glad that you're unconquerably focused on getting better."

"Thank you."

They were done with therapy for the day and she needed to grab a form from 's office for her new schedule. So she followed him and waited by the door. While she waited she noticed some pictures of him on his desk and found it strange that he was in them with a little boy. And he never mentioned having kids of his own.

" do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"  
"Of course not Felicity and please call me Mark."

"Okay, Mark. Um… you said you didn't have any kids, so who's that in the pictures?"  
"Oh. I don't have any kids, that's my nephew. I look after him as if he was my own. Um… after my brother died I wanted to be more involved in his life and be a sort of father figure for him. He's eight years old and he's still having a hard time with it. So I come by or we have weekend trips and it's getting a little better."

"That's a really sweet thing to do. And losing someone like that must be really hard."

"Yeah, it is. But, I guess that's why I do this you know. I want to make a difference and help people. I didn't get a chance to help my brother and his injuries were really bad and he flat-lined when he got to the hospital. I guess since he was in a car accident and you were too, I just…maybe it's a sign or something? Like since I couldn't help him I get a chance to help you and other patients like him? Does that sound weird?"

"No, not at all. I get it. You want to help people and that's a good thing. I'm sure that your brother would be really proud of the person that you became. Especially for everything that you do for your nephew."

"Thanks, Felicity you really are remarkable you know that."

"So I've been told."

She smiled, grabbed his hand and squeezed it and said goodbye.

* * *

Thea drove her home and stayed to have lunch with her.

"So Lissy, do you want to tell me what all that was back there at therapy today?"

"What do you mean?" She said in between bites of her broccoli and chicken.

"The whole flirty flirt thing with ."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I was not flirting with him."

"Uh-huh."

"I was not! I swear on my love of technology!"

"Look Lis, I know things with you and my brother are a little complicated right now and Is doing and saying all the right things that you think you want to hear but… I just don't want you to get hurt with a rebound guy."

"Thea, the last thing I want right now is to jump into a relationship with someone. And besides it's not like I can anyway."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, and honestly… I'm still not over him yet."

"So there's hope then?"

"I don't know…maybe?"

"Well maybe's good enough for me!"

"I might be a little biased though. I just totally want you to be my sister-in-law."

"Thea, you already are like a sister to me and no matter what happens that would never change and I would like that too."

"Good."

"Good."

They ate the rest of their takeout before Thea left and went home.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since their 'breakup' or whatever it was. She thought about moving out and decided to do some apartment hunting. She found a really nice one that was on the lower level and easily accessible. She planned on moving in within the week and it was furnished so she didn't need to worry about that part.

She had Digg help her move in and had packed mostly everything and was surprised that she didn't really have that much stuff. Aside from clothes and shoes than there really wasn't that much to do.

Things were going good for her; well as good as it can be that is. She successfully moved out of the loft and gave it back to Oliver but not without them arguing about her staying there. Eventually he agreed and she left. She threw herself into work and eventually she and Curtis came up with something that impressed the board. And now were working on how to innovate it and were working on their future projects. Therapy was going well and she was improving so well. In fact told her that if she kept progressing than she would be able to walk again soon. She felt like she had everything going for her, well except for one thing. She didn't have someone to share it with. She missed him everyday and she avoided him as much as possible and helped from her apartment and rarely went to the lair anymore unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

(Months later)

She was walking again. Well not really she had to use crutches and on occasion a cane. But aside from that her walking was improving and even though she wasn't 100% rehabilitated she was getting there.

So feeling a bit more confident she had Digg drive her to her regular coffee shop and she got down to order herself.

She was through the door and before she could order she ran into something or rather someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going."

"It's fine really."

"Felicity?"

"Oliver."

"You're, you're walking?"

"Yeah, well I'm still rehabilitating and I'm going to therapy and everything but I'm really improving."

He grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad Felicity. I never gave up hope that one day you would be able to walk again."

"Thanks." She said after he hugged her.

"And I know, I still have a long way to go but I'm really hopeful that I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"That's great Felicity, I'm really happy for you. Digg told me you were improving but I guess I never expected it to be so much."

"Yeah me either. I was just so determined to change and be better… I really needed that after what happened and I've been working my butt off in therapy."

They looked at each other not really knowing what to say after that. She was going to say something but he spoke before her.

"We should do something to celebrate I mean… if you want to you don't have to I was just thinking it would be nice to do something for you and…"

She put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Oliver. I thought I was the one that babbled."

"Yeah, I guess I was just nervous."

"It's okay really. I know what you mean. And to answer your question I would love to. But can we do it tomorrow I promised Thea that we would do something tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Tomorrow at 7:00 good?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow, Felicity."

He walked out of the coffee place and for the first time in a long time he felt hopeful.

He was just glad that Thea finally snapped some sense into him. He could recall their conversation from earlier.

' _Look, Ollie I know that you don't like to talk about what happened with Felicity but… I'm worried that if you don't do something fast then you might lose her forever.'_

' _What do you mean Thea?'_

' _I mean that…look Ollie when I drop her off at therapy there's this guy there and he seems really interested in Felicity.'_

' _Felicity is a beautiful woman who wouldn't be. Why should I be worried about some random guy?'_

' _It's not just any guy Ollie. It's her doctor.'_

' _Her doctor?'_

' _Yes, he's really good looking and totally flirts with Felicity all the time. She doesn't seem to notice though. Even though I think a part of her really does know and she's ignoring all the signs of ._

' _?'_

' _Yeah, you know like McDreamy or Mcsteamy but way hotter!'_

' _Not helping Thea!'_

' _Sorry! Look all I'm saying is you have to do something before it's too late and she's off with having little beautiful-hot kids together! And I want to be an aunt before I'm old Ollie!'_

' _What do you want me to do Thea?! She asked for time and space and that's what I'm doing!'_

' _Maybe at the time that's what she needed but now, I don't think that's the case anymore. When I had lunch at her place we talked and she didn't say no when I asked if there was any hope for you two to get back together.'_

' _Really?'_

' _Yeah. So do something big brother before it's too late! Because as great and smart and to mention beautiful as Felicity is someone out there is bound to find out and whisk her away.'_

' _I won't let that happen.'_

' _Good! Now go fight for our girl!'_

' _FYI, she likes to get her coffee on this little place downtown!'_

 _She shouted as he was leaving out the door._

' _Thanks, Thea!'_

' _Anytime, bro.'_

So he went to the coffee place and waited and was about to give up and leave when he saw her enter the place. He walked up to her but she must not have seen him because she bumped into him and spilled what was his third cup of coffee.

Anyway he was just glad that she was there and she said yes to dinner tomorrow and with that he left with a smile on his face.

* * *

(Dinner Date)

Felicity had been a nervous wreck all day. She just couldn't concentrate on anything but her date tonight. And really it was kind of ridiculous that she felt that way because it was Oliver and she'd been out with him so many other times. So she shouldn't be nervous right? Except she was and it had been such a long time since she'd dated and couldn't help feeling the way she felt.

'Get your head together Felicity!' She mentally thought to herself.

She went to her closet and tried on everything and nothing seemed to scream 'I want to look sexy but not like I'm trying too hard.' She was about to give up hope when she saw her black dress with cutouts on the side with an open back. She had only worn it once with her 'date' with Barry but it was an amazing dress and even though things didn't work with Barry maybe it'll help her with Oliver.

She slipped it on and zipped it up. Put on her black high heels and finished doing her makeup and hair, which she decided on wearing it down and in curls. She finished the final touches and waited for him to come.

* * *

Oliver was nervous and it usually wasn't like him to feel this way. But he couldn't help but think that if things went well that he and Felicity could be together again. So he wanted tonight to be perfect.

He wanted to celebrate her progress and he opted for a simple dinner over at her place. She agreed that it was a good idea so he ordered some Chinese food and headed over to her house. Not before picking up some flowers and her favorite bottle of red wine and of course mint chocolate chip for dessert.

He reached her place in about half an hour and walked up to her door.

He knocked and waited for her to open the door.

When she did he couldn't look away. She was beautiful and his.

"Felicity…" He said softly. That was the only think he could get out of his mouth.

* * *

Felicity heard him knocking and got up to answer. When she did she saw him look at her in amazement and it wasn't something that she would ever get used to and truthfully she didn't want to. Because having him look at her like that was a feeling that made her feel butterflies and that's how it should be when you're in love.

She looked at him in his black leather jacket and dark blue button up shirt sans tie and he held out flowers for her which she took from him before inviting him in.

"Thank you, there beautiful."

"You're very welcome. And you look beautiful Felicity."

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

They sat at the table and ate their food and drank their wine.

She was on her second glass and things were going so well. She knew they had a lot to talk about before things could go any further. So she decided to break the ice first.

"So Oliver, we should talk."

"'I know. Where do you want to start?"

"For starters, I want you to know that if we do this…if you want to I mean. If we start this over again then there are some things we have to work through."

"I do want this again, Felicity. I missed you, I missed us. And I know I screwed up by not confiding in you but I was scared."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and it was like instinctively she grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing you, which is kind of pointless now because, I ended up losing you anyway."

"Oliver, was here. Right here with you. But you didn't trust me and that hurt me a lot. I felt so mad that you didn't tell me and then I thought maybe… maybe it was my fault like maybe I did something wrong that you couldn't confide in me about something like this. Did you think that I wouldn't accept him? Or that I wouldn't be a good step-parent?"

"Felicity, no. I didn't think that and I do trust you. It's just I was so overwhelmed and confused and I made a stupid choice in deciding to follow through with Samantha's rules. She said I couldn't tell anyone including you and I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it but I did and now I have to live with the consequences of me lying to you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I should've."

"Yeah I agree with you there. You should've trusted me and you know that trust is important to me and once it's broken it has to be gained again."

"I understand and I'm willing to do anything to gain it back."

"I'm holding you to that promise mister."

"I just need you to do two things for me."

"Anything."

"I want you to tell me why you thought I wouldn't support you in whatever decision you made to be a part of your son's life. I mean you of all people should know that I grew up without a father and how much it hurt me when he left. I would've been there for you through it all with whatever you decided to do. A child should know both their parents."

"I know, it hurt you when he left you and your mom. I guess I figured that I could handle this on my own and I didn't think of the repercussions of it all. My mom lied to me about him and so did Sam and when I found out I freaked and decided to keep it to myself when I shouldn't have. I should've fought harder for my rights."

"You know you shouldn't go through this on your own. There are people that care about you Oliver, me being one of them. And if you want to fight to see him then I'll support you 100%."

"How did I get so lucky to have found you?"

"Hmm… I'm pretty sure that laptop and lame excuse helped a bit." She smiled at him smugly.

"Well whatever it was I'm sure glad I walked into your office that day."

"Me too."

"I'm just glad that we waited for each other and no one asked us out during our time a part."

"Mm-hmm." She said nervously.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"Did someone ask you out?"

"Define ask out."

"As in out, with you."

"Well…"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That Dr. guy he asked you out didn't he?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Thea, of course it was Thea! You know I told her it was nothing but she said he was all flirty-flirt with me but I…"

"So he did didn't he!?"  
"Uh! Fine, okay he may have asked me to coffee."

"And what did you say?"

"Well obviously I said yes! We're engaged and planning our honeymoon to Paris! What do you think happened!?"

He glared at her. And a growl or two might have slipped out.

She squeezed his hand.

"I'm here with you, what you think I told him."

"What did you say exactly?"

"I said I wasn't ready to date and that I still wasn't over my ex-fiancé. "

"Because the truth of it is… I gave away my heart a long time ago and I never really got it back."

And with that the tears she was holding in started to slip.

"Felicity…"

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know he have mine to right? Only you no one else."

"That's good to know."

He pulled back a little to see her face and asked her what that second thing she wanted was.

"Hey, honey what was that second thing you wanted me to do?"

"Oh that. Yeah I was gonna ask you, but if it's too soon I understand. I know I said we should take this slow but…"

"But?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could have my ring back? I missed it; I missed wearing it and proving to everyone that I was taken, that I was yours that it was only you. Does that sound cheesy?"

"No, not at all. I like it when you say you're mine."

"And you're mine Mr. Queen."

"Only yours, future Mrs. Queen." He said as he slipped the ring out of his pocket to place on her ring finger.

"Felicity Meagan Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth and marry me?"

She giggled a bit and said "Yes!"

He leaned in and kissed her.

They kissed for a long time, trying to make up for all their time they didn't during their time a part.

"You know, I have some other ways to prove you're mine." He said as he trailed kisses down her neck. Stopping to leave a bite mark.

"Hmm… really and how do you propose we do that?"

"Well…" He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"We have to go to the bedroom for that part."

"And after?"

"After, we talk about you moving back in with me? How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea. We can talk over breakfast. But right now I want to focus on dessert."

"Really?"

"Yep!" She told him as she kissed him again.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Queen."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed again and he didn't stop kissing her as they headed into her bedroom.


End file.
